


Double Cherry Parfait

by MDN (Nilenium)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Married Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome with a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilenium/pseuds/MDN
Summary: Sakura with the help from her clone makes Sasuke's birthday very happy.





	Double Cherry Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for Sasuke's birthday 2018. If it seems familiar, it's because it was initially posted on FFnet before I removed it from there.
> 
> Please read the story only if you're interested in the content mentioned in the tags.

It was July twenty-third. Sasuke's birthday.

He never cared much about it after his family had died. As a genin, he'd preferred to spend the day training to get strong enough to avenge them. His attitude didn't change much with adulthood, although training became an excuse to get away from nosy people insisting to congratulate him for getting a year older. In a way, one certainly could think of that as an accomplishment, to continuously survive in the dangerous ninja lifestyle, but for Sasuke it was nothing to be commended for.

There were other perks of birthdays that he didn't care a whiff about—cake, when he didn't like sweets, and gifts, which he usually had no use for. With one notable exception, when Sakura's “gift” resulted in the conception of their beloved daughter. Since then, he had enjoyed Sakura's kind of presents every year (however they decided against having more children).

This year was no different. From the moment in the morning when his wife whispered to him that she'd give him his gift later, Sasuke was lowkey turned on. He hid it, preoccupied himself with other things, but it stayed in the back of his mind for the whole day. The anticipation of what she was planning to do was killing him, his imagination and Sharingan's perfect recall constructing thrilling scenarios which he quickly discarded before he lost his patience and jumped Sakura before the set time. It wouldn't do to just pull her into an empty room for a heated quickie. He knew how her cunning mind worked. She was planning something special for his birthday and he wouldn't ruin it, not in a million years.

It was late when they were finally left alone, their dinner guests gone and Sarada already in bed. Sakura was showering and Sasuke was sitting on their bed, pretending not to wait for her to come out. He held a scroll in front of his eyes, but honestly he couldn't read a single word on it.

The water in the bathroom shut off and his ears perked up. After a few tense minutes of waiting, Sakura arrived, wrapped in a fluffy towel and nothing else. Sasuke gave her a searching look, wondering what she came up with this year.

“Sorry I took so long, it's your turn now,” she said instead and strolled to the closet to pick out her night attire.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised. Wasn't she forgetting something? What about his gift?

Sakura must have sensed his disappointment, because she turned to him again. “Oh, Sasuke-kun, and clean yourself everywhere when you shower, do you understand? Everywhere,” she added with a wink.

Her instruction dispelled his doubts and filled him with a new sort of anticipation. His eyes lit up and he nodded, then headed quickly to the bathroom. He was starting to have an idea about what kind of play she had in mind for tonight. Sasuke shivered with a pent-up excitement.

He quickly scrubbed himself in the tepid water from head to toe. He paid special attention to his groin, lathering it up and washing off, careful not to arouse it any further. He shaved his body thoroughly, leaving only smooth skin for Sakura's pleasure. And then he cleaned his ass with a douche.

Sparkling clean, Sasuke stepped out of the shower, put a small towel around his hips and headed back to the bedroom. Sakura was waiting for him on the bed, wearing a sexy black babydoll with a cute bow between her breasts. Her long slim legs were clad in stockings held up by the garterbelt and she had high heels on. Sasuke's pulse quickened and his mouth dried. She looked absolutely ravishing. He was so used to Sakura wearing red, so seeing her in an all-black ensemble of lingerie drove the point home that this evening was going to be different and something truly special.

Sakura stood up with an enticing bounce of her chest, her heels clicking on the floor as she went up to him confidently. She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked up to meet his eyes head on.

“Are you ready for your gift, darling?” she asked, a mischievous smile dancing on her crimson lips.

Sasuke raised his brow, silently asking 'What do you think?'

Sakura's smile widened and she leaned up to give him a kiss. It was warm and unhurried as she molded her lush lips against his pleasantly. Sasuke angled his mouth better and put a hand on the back of her head, kissing her back with urgency. Complying with his desires, Sakura deepened their kiss. She tasted like cherries, sweet but with a sharp edge. The way her tongue slid and coiled masterfully around his made him tighten his grip and bring her closer so that her chest brushed against him. The hint of hard nipples he felt through the clothes sent a spike of excitement through him.

Sakura ran her hands down his shoulders and then arms in a gentle caress before pulling back from the kiss. He made a noise of discontent in the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered open.

“Shh,” Sakura said and put a finger against his lips. “Just let me make you feel good, okay?”

Sasuke nodded mutely in agreement and with a smile she set out to make good on her promise. Sakura placed kisses from his jaw to throat and traced down his pecs, rubbing them with appreciation. She sucked on his pulse, leaving a small hickey. Sasuke relaxed as she lavished him with loving touches.

“Do you like this?” Sakura whispered and tweaked his flat nipple. His breath hitched and he stiffened under the towel. “Tell me,” she insisted and rolled his nipple into hardness, before switching to the other one.

“Yes,” he said breathily, devouring her with lustful eyes. His patience was quickly eroding and he wished she'd go even further.

As if she read his thoughts, Sakura slid her hands over his firm stomach, making it jump. “I think you're a little overdressed,” she commented with a twinkle in her green eyes and pulled his towel off, exposing his half-hard manhood to her scrutiny.

Sasuke felt no shame, standing completely naked and aroused in front of his fully dressed wife (although her lingerie left little to imagination with how flimsy it was), not when she studied him with so much love and desire. She wrapped her hand around the thick base of his cock and gave him a slow stroke. Sasuke let out a rumbling groan and his hot flesh expanded and hardened in her hand. Sakura licked her lips.

“Come,” she said and guided him to sit comfortably on the edge of their bed. Then Sakura grabbed an object she'd laid out in preparation on the nightstand. “Can I put this on you?” she asked, showing him the black blindfold. When Sasuke hesitated, she gave him an imploring look. “Come on, this will make you feel even better. And you can take it off anytime you want,” she cajoled.

Sasuke slowly nodded. Despite feeling a little apprehensive about relinquishing another bit of control, he trusted his wife explicitly. Sakura leaned forward and tied the blindfold on his head with a simple knot. Bereft of sight, his nose picked up the sweet clean scent coming from her cleavage. Impulsively, he found her breast and fondled it gently, just to remind her that he was still just as sharp without his eyesight.

Sakura hummed and let him touch her softness while in return she splayed her small hands on his chest and stroked down his chiseled torso, skimming along his abdomen and hipbones. Her touch continued downwards to his strong thighs and ended when she gripped his knees and spread them open. He heard her shuffling as she made herself comfortable between his legs.

Sasuke was beginning to understand what she'd meant earlier. With the blindfold on, his other senses became amplified to make up for the loss of sight. Also, his imagination went into overdrive as he tried to predict what Sakura would do next or even how she looked at the moment. Sasuke was wondering if she was kneeling or squatting in those sexy heels, when she kissed the inside of his knee. His leg jerked in surprise, then settled down as she peppered hot kisses up his thigh while she massaged the other one. He reached up, intending to slide up the blindfold for a second and take a look at her, but she swatted his hand.

“No peeking,” Sakura chided.

Sasuke frowned unhappily. He really needed to see her...

Sakura suddenly nipped on the juncture of his thigh and groin, cutting off his train of thought as a small shock of pleasure travelled straight to his burgeoning member. Her warm breath breezed on the delicate skin so close to where he needed her that it made him throb.

Sakura brushed her fingers on his shaved pubic area, enjoying the smooth silkiness, while she closed in on her prize. She grasped the base of the thick shaft and licked around the sensitive tip. Sasuke sucked in a breath, surprised by the long-anticipated sensation of her slick tongue polishing his glans, then let out a moan when she blew on the wet area.

She took him into her mouth and gently sucked, getting a deep groan from him. His sole hand flew to her head and held her, securing her in place as she kept giving him a stellar service. Sliding her mouth up and down, she gradually sucked in more and more of his throbbing shaft as she slowly pumped the rest of the length.

“Kami... Sakura...” Sasuke groaned out. Plunged into darkness, all he could concentrate on was the wonderful, wet warmth enveloping his member and milking it with incredible suction.

He gave out a gasp when she cupped his scrotum and carefully rolled his full testicles in her hand. The strong tingling at the base of his spine was the sign that he was getting close to bursting. His hips bucked forward, thrusting into her narrow mouth, trying to fit in as much as possible of his thick length.

The sudden contact with cold air on his heated tip tore a disappointed hiss from his throat. She was still holding his pulsating erection, but she didn't stimulate it anymore.

“Sakura,” he grit out in frustration at being denied his climax.

All complaints flew out of his mind when she kissed down from the tip along the vein underside until she reached his sack. Sakura licked the seam in the middle, then delicately closed her soft lips on one ball, sampling the taste.

Sasuke gasped and jerked when the bed dipped under weight beside him and another hot mouth engulfed his aching hardness. He immediately pulled up the blindfold to be greeted by the erotic sight of two pink heads working over his crotch.

“Shadow Clone? When did you learn that?” he asked, intrigued by the idea.

“Remember that huge flu outbreak? I needed more hands to deal with all that work at once, so I asked Naruto to teach me how to make Shadow Clones. It's really useful,” Sakura explained.

“Mmhm, it sure is,” Sasuke agreed with amusement, enjoying the sensation of two suckling mouths attending to his needs.

The two Sakuras exchanged a glance. The clone pulled off his cock with a slurp and pushed on his shoulders. “Lay down, Sasuke-kun,” she said and he lowered his back on the bed. The clone adjusted his blindfold to cover his eyes again, then straddled his chest, facing his legs. Sakura stroked down his thighs, grabbed under his knees and hoisted them up for her clone to hold them spread. In effect, his most vulnerable regions were completely exposed to her gaze.

Sasuke squirmed, an embarrassed blush warming his face and ears. “Sakura, I'm not sure-”

“Shhh, it's alright,” she cut him off with a coo as she rubbed his thighs. “It's just me. Relax.”

The clone slid his member back in her mouth and he forgot his objections. He shivered in building excitement when Sakura licked over his perineum and slid even lower. She parted his asscheeks to get better access to his small opening, which she circled with the tip of her tongue.

“You don't have to,” he muttered softly. She'd done this to him only a few times before... and he had absolutely loved it every time. However, he would have been just as happy with only her fingers, which she used on him more often. That's what he'd expected.

“But I want to do this for you. It's your birthday, so just lay back and enjoy it, okay?” she whispered back, kneading his bottom.

Sasuke let the matter drop. It was difficult to argue with his wife when she was bent on making him feel so incredibly good, no matter what it took.

He exhaled at the first wet glide of her tongue on his hole. Sakura was always shy in the beginning as some inhibitions were still too hardwired into her brain to ignore, but the clean taste of his skin was all the encouragement she needed. Also, she appreciated the lack of body hair in the area, which made her task much easier and more enjoyable.

A moan escaped Sasuke's lips from the dual stimulation on both ends from two very talented mouths. The clone was blowing him at a steady pace, while Sakura licked in broad strokes around the rim of his hole, slathering her spit all over it. The sensitive nerve endings fired up when she clamped her mouth around the twitching pucker and sucked on it. He gasped and reached to blindly grab onto something. His hand landed on the clone's soft rump, which was quite close to his face with her sitting over him. He could smell her musky arousal and needing a distraction, he pulled her by the hip and buried his nose between her thighs. The soaked lace tickled his face as he breathed her scent in. The clone moaned around his cock and adjusted her position to sit over his head, so that he didn't have to crane his neck uncomfortably.

The real Sakura grew bolder with every next lick and soon she prodded the tip of her tongue against his softened opening. With a little pushing and wriggling she slipped it inside. A muffled curse came from Sasuke, his hips bucking from the unexpected invasion. His raised legs trembled from the tension as Sakura swirled her tongue inside his tight channel, then started thrusting while her clone also sped up, bobbing her head on his rigid cock.

“Fuck, Sakura, god, yes!” Sasuke swore and groaned, clutching the clone's juicy ass. His hips moved up and down, undecided which kind of stimulation he preferred more.

When the upper Sakura deepthroated him, he lost it. The tingling pressure in his balls was released like an arrow from a bow and he came hard. She gulped down obediently his copious semen, but it felt like his release was going on forever. Sakura still pistoned her tongue in and out of him as her clone milked his cock.

Sasuke's body went slack from the intense release and he closed his eyes with relief. Sakura and her clone took their mouths off him too and let his legs down. The weight lifted off him.

“Hey, share with me,” Sakura said.

Sasuke curiously slid up the blindfold to peek at her. His jaw dropped. Sakura was kissing her clone!

The two noticed that he was watching and broke apart, wearing identical smirks. Then they opened their mouths to show him the white cum on their tongues before closing again and swallowing. Sakura licked her lips.

“Mmm, you taste so good, darling,” she praised. “I'm going to give you your gift now.”

Sasuke blinked in confusion. Wasn't what she'd just done to him her gift? What else was there?

Sakura grinned and went to the drawer, pulling out a box. “I bought something for you. Come on, open it.”

Sasuke sat up, lifted the lid of the box and took a look inside.

“A toy?” he asked. The penis-like silicone object was hot pink but it had a weirdly curved, shorter extension coming out of the base, like a handle. He couldn't figure out how it was supposed to be used like that.

“It's a strap-on. A new model, so it doesn't have a harness. See, this part goes into me,” Sakura explained the curved part, “and this... into you,” she added, indicating the longer dildo part. “Ah, I tried to get a right size. It's not the biggest, but I think it's long enough and it's not too thick, so it should be alright for you. What do you think?” She looked at him hopefully, seeking approval for her choice of the toy.

Sasuke took the strap-on into his hand and considered for a moment. They had discussed this before and he'd said he was willing to try something different than just her fingers, but even though the toy wasn't that big, it seemed intimidating. If he said yes, Sakura was going to penetrate him with it.

“Sasuke-kun?” she asked, noticing his hesitance. She touched his cheek, turning him up to look at her. “It's okay if you don't want to use it. Today is about you, I will do whatever you want,” she reassured him.

Sasuke exhaled. He could tell that she really wanted to try the strap-on and, to be completely honest, now that it was possible, his own curiosity was spurred. How would it look on her? How would it feel as she pushed it inside him? Would it be better than her fingers?

“Take off your panties,” he finally said with a firm look.

His wife bent down and slipped the sodden piece of lace down her stocking-clad legs, but her treasure was still obscured by the hem of the babydoll. Sasuke tugged on it. “This too,” he said raspily.

Sakura pulled the filmy garment over her head and let it fall on the floor. Wearing nothing but the stockings with garterbelt and high heels, she pushed out her bare chest and placed her hands on hips in a confident stance. Sasuke always found her fearless attitude quite a big turn on, both in and outside the bedroom. He took in the mature curves put on display before him, observing with a smirk that her nipples pebbled under his attention.

“What's next?” Sakura asked airily.

His gaze landed on the trimmed patch of pink hair between her thighs for a second, before he looked up. Sasuke put the toy against her sternum and pressed the button, starting the vibration. He slid the smooth shaft around and over her breasts, rubbing it on her sensitive little peaks. Using the toy like a paintbrush, he traced lower, over her stomach, hips and thigh and turned back, dragging it up the narrow gap between her legs. Then he softly tapped at her folds with the tip.

“Open,” he commanded.

Sakura widened her stance, giving him a better access to her steamy pussy. Her husband put the toy away and glided his index finger along her slit, from up to down, collecting the moisture. Then he brushed over her pearl back and forth, earning a stifled moan from her before he slipped his finger inside. The wet passage sucked him in with ease, so Sasuke gave it a few lazy thrusts and withdrew. He licked his pointer off, savouring her nectar like a delicacy. He leaned down to get another taste of her creamy center.

“Ahh! Sasuke-kun!” she gasped out as he stroked his tongue over her hard nub.

Sasuke pulled back and slid the strap-on's short extension into her. Sakura trembled from the sudden penetration and her throaty moan went straight to his groin.

“Can you keep this in?” he asked, worried that it might fall out of her without any additional support.

“I-I think so,” she replied. “If I clench like this, it should be okay.”

Sasuke nodded and let go of the toy. It stayed in place, held inside by her inner muscles. He knew their strength well from personal experience and that was just her natural fitness, without chakra. Any other man would be terrified to have sex with her if he knew she could crush his member with just her inner pressure if she wanted to. For Sasuke it was just an abstract possibility with no chance of ever happening. Sakura would never choose to hurt him, especially not the part that gave her so much satisfaction, and he never provided her with a reason to.

Sakura touched her new artificial cock in fascination. The hot pink shaft looked unnatural and obscene sticking out of her crotch, but it only made her giddy with excitement. _This is fun,_ she thought, stroking her appendage, and glanced at her husband. His face was tinged pink and his pupils were dilated with arousal. She stifled a giggle.

“It's your turn to get ready,” she murmured, touching his hot cheek. “Turn around.”

Sasuke got on all fours on the bed, presenting his backside to her. The familiarity of the position was comforting to him.

Sakura took a moment to admire his firm behind. Just like the rest of Sasuke's body, it was beautiful and perfectly proportioned, as if sculpted from marble by a master artist of old ages. Sakura nodded to her clone who had stayed on the sidelines unobtrusively for some time, just playing with herself idly. The other Sakura passed her a bottle of lube from the nightstand and kneeled in front of Sasuke.

“Kiss me,” she requested in a sultry voice, raising his chin up. He obliged.

While the clone distracted him, the real Sakura dipped her fingers in the lube. She rubbed the other hand over his supple bottom and spread his cheeks, then slathered the cool jelly-like substance over his opening in a practiced motion. Sakura first worked one finger inside, then two, oiling up his narrow tunnel. Sasuke gave out a muffled groan and pushed into her hand, so she rubbed a little harder, scissoring and curling her fingers to loosen him up.

When Sakura pulled out of him, Sasuke knew it was time for the main event. The clone kissed his earlobe. “Relax and breathe,” she whispered and sneaked her hand down to rub his nipple.

Sakura poured the lube over the strap-on and spread it evenly, then pressed it to his slick rear entrance. Sasuke gasped into the clone's round breasts when the tip breached past the tight ring of muscle. His heart was pounding from excitement, but he was still a little nervous.

“Sakura...”

“Yes, darling? Does it hurt?” she asked, halting all movement.

“No. Just... go slow,” he said with a grunt.

“Of course.”

Sakura rolled her hips languidly back and forth, giving him shallow thrusts. Inch by inch, she sank her pink tool deeper into his passage without a hurry, giving him plenty of time to get used to the penetration. Sasuke panted, while the clone stroked his hair and back soothingly.

“You're doing great. Just a little more,” Sakura told him and he grunted. She grabbed his hips and bore down, burying the strap-on inside him to the hilt. “It's all in,” she whispered in awe.

Sasuke focused on breathing, too overwhelmed by the odd, but pleasurable sensation of fullness to manage a response.

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Keep... keep going.”

She withdrew, then re-entered him with a small thrust. He breathed in sharply, gripping the bedsheet tightly. She continued to grind him, changing the angle as she searched for his spot. Sasuke barely got used to the movement, when a hand wrapped around his hard cock and stroked him firmly, sending a jolt of pleasure through his groin. Sakura's clone smirked at him.

“Up,” she said and pulled him up by his arm.

Sasuke straightened up on his knees, moaning from how the dildo scraped his tender walls. Between his wife drilling his ass from behind and her clone jerking him off from the front, he was consumed by the pleasure flowing through him freely and amassing in his core. The clone captured his lips in a hot kiss.

“Would you like to fuck her?” Sakura whispered into his ear from behind like a devil of temptation. “She's yours. Don't you want to take her as I screw you? Make her scream and finish inside her when you come?”

“Nghh... yeah...” Sasuke grunted, still rocking his hips, eyes closed as he visualized the picture she painted for him.

The clone laid on the bed with spread legs and even pulled open her own glistening labia in a lewd invitation.

“Please go ahead, Sasuke-kun,” she said, biting her lip seductively.

He lowered himself into the cradle between her legs and drove into her tight heat with a satisfied grunt. The strap-on slipped out of him almost completely at the same time, but Sakura adjusted her position, kneeling over him and plunged it in.

Sasuke cried out from the shock of pleasure shooting through his body and leaving him all tingling. Sakura grinned and thrust down again, eliciting a deep moan and a shudder as she nailed his sweet spot again.

All three of them fell into a rhythm of back and forth, rocking their hips together in tandem. If Sasuke thought the previous position was incredible, this one was simply mindblowing. Sakura kept rubbing just so against his sensitive prostate, making his inner muscles clench up deliciously as she fucked him at a steady pace. Her every hard thrust shoved his throbbing cock deep into the grasping channel below. With so much pleasure building up so fast, he wasn't going to last for long.

“Fuck, Sakura... Sakura, I can't...!” he managed to get out between his groans.

In response, she rammed into him even faster and harder. “Yes! Come for me, Sasuke-kun! Come with your ass!” She ground at his spot harshly and turned on the vibration.

The big ball of pleasure in his core reached the critical mass and burst open. The orgasm began in his pelvis and turned his insides into liquid as it rocketed through him like a stream of hot water under pressure. His back arched and with a loud cry he pumped his hips forward, coming violently into Sakura's clone writhing underneath him. The vice-like grip of her snatch was squeezing a load after load from him, seemingly without an end. Even after he was completely drained of his seed, his wife didn't stop her grinding on his spot which caused another massive wave of ecstasy to rip through him. Sasuke crumpled on top of the clone, his head pillowed on her soft bosom as he rode out his orgasm, enveloped in a warm embrace of her body.

Tremors were still coursing through him from head to toe when Sakura carefully pulled out of his stretched hole. She took off the strap-on and slumped tiredly over his back, then turned on her side, pulling him off the clone to lay with her. The other Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving no trace except indent on the bedsheets and the real one groaned and shuddered behind him as her copy's memories of pleasure flooded her brain. Then for a long while, it was blissfully quiet in their bedroom as the Uchiha couple caught their breaths and their heartbeats slowed down.

Sasuke was startled from his orgasm-induced lethargy by a sweet kiss on his neck.

“So, how did you like it? Pretty amazing, right?” Sakura whispered in a bragging tone.

He grunted in affirmation, too relaxed and content to bother speaking.

“Sasuke-kun?” she called and he tiredly craned his neck to look at her. She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Happy birthday,” she murmured.

He quirked up his lips. “Aa.”

With a happy sigh, she nuzzled into his shoulder and snaked an arm around his waist as they drifted off to sleep. Sasuke held her small hand on his stomach.

_Thank you, Sakura._

.

**The End**

 


End file.
